


The Comfort

by thealmightyfoo



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Again, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gumball is depressed, M/M, because when isn't he, i guess that's all, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyfoo/pseuds/thealmightyfoo
Summary: Everyone seems to be gone when Gumball is going through a depressive episode. He has nothing else to turn to but comfort food.





	The Comfort

It was another shining day in Elmore. The birds were singing, the dogs were barking...  
And Gumball Watterson was curled up in bed.  
He was in no mood for sunny days. He wasn't in the mood for anything today, really. He just wanted to stay in his room and sleep.  
Darwin, however, was up and at 'em, and humming a cheery tune.  
"C'mon Gumball! It's time for school!" He told his half-brother as he ripped the cat-rabbit''s blanket off. Gumball hissed in response and curled up tighter.  
"Gumball...?" Darwin tapped his shoulder, to no answer, "you feeling okay?"  
"Mmph."  
"I'll tell Mrs. Mom that you're sick," Darwin said, putting on his backpack, "See ya later!"

Gumball laid alone in bad for hours. He tossed and turned, unable to sleep, but not wanting to get up. Eventually, he crawled out of bed, not being able to stand the taste of his own mouth. However, he didn't have the energy to actually brush his teeth. So, he settled for mouthwash.

He had Richard check him into class, although he didn't go to Miss Simian's room straight away. Instead, the cabbit went to the restroom, figuring he had some time before he had to actually show up. He wasn't alone, however, and found himself staring at a familiar hot dog. The other didn't notice him at first, though, until he turned away from the mirror.

"Oh, uh, hey...y'know, I never actually got your name." Hot Dog Guy said, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Oh, it's Gumball."

HDG couldn't help but notice the lack of an awkward smile from him, causing his own to fade. Something felt...off about the normally peppy and snarky kid. He didn't even say anything when he sidestepped into the stall.

"Is, is everything alright?" He asked, peeking back out." You're awfully quiet today." No response. "Dude...?" As Hot Dog Guy stepped fully out of the stall, Gumball rushed over to him and hugged him tight. He sobbed into the hot dog's chest, hiding his face between the buns.

HDG was startled, but didn't object. He only petted the back of the cat-rabbit's head, hoping to comfort him. Although they weren't close, he still felt the need to reassure the other that everything was okay. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Gumball lifted his head up, still crying, and tried to speak. Failing, he lowered his head again and continued crying. "It's okay, whenever you're ready," he assured Gumball, petting him once more. Feeling him grab his bun and blow his nose with it, HDG couldn't help but mumble "okay, gross," earning a soft laugh from Gumb.

"What's bothering you?"

Sniffling, Gumball lifted his head once more to look up at Hot Dog Guy, eyes red and cheek fur wet with tears. "Just that good o-ol' depression, y'know? J-Just loves making you feel shitty for no reason."

HDG frowned, holding Gumball close. He wasn't sure what to say. How do you cheer someone up who's sad for no reason? He must've looked frustrated while he was lost in thought, as Gumball shrank back and looked away. "I-I'm sorry," he said, loosening his grip on the taller kid.

"No no, wait, sorry, I wasn't mad at you. Just at myself. I don't know how to help. I can't even keep MYSELF happy."

"Guess we've all caught the dep-depression bug, huh?" 

HDG laughed quietly, pulling Gumball closer, almost holding him. "Yeah."

They remained there for a while, both hiding in the bathroom from their troubles, holding each other. They wished they could stay there forever, away from the harshness of the world. It's weird how comforting a restroom could be. 

After a good long while of silence, Gumball spoke up. "Can we sit?"

"S-Sure."

HDG slumped to the ground, legs crossed. Gumball dragged himself over, and laid in the other's lap. He faced Hot Dog Guy, curled up, as close to the boy as he could be. He felt...safe. 

Soon, the room wasn't silent any longer. Gumball had begun to purr. Upon realizing it, he looked up at HDG, cheeks light red under his fur.

"S-Sorry. It's a dumb cat thing--it happens when I get emotional..."

"No, it's fine," HDG replied, and added, with a smirk, "I think it's cute."

This only caused the purring to grow louder, and Gumball pressed himself closer to HDG in an attempt to muffle the sound. The hot dog shook his head gently, and resumed petting Gumball. He couldn't figure out why, but seeing the cat-rabbit boy curled up in his lap, purring...it made him feel so warm inside. Especially considering his previous state. He's so happy now. And HDG did that. 

Speaking of, Gumball's eyes began to tear up again, and the purring softened. "Hey, what's the matter? Is it getting to you again?"

Gumball wiped his eyes, and looked away from the other. "I-I feel...weird. And wrong. This is weird. A-And wrong." He lowered his ears. "Why do I feel wrong, Hot Dog Guy?"

Hot Dog Guy frowned, gently petting the back of Gumball's head. "I-I don't know. I don't feel weird. I feel...warm."

Gumball looked up at HDG. "W-Warm?"

"Yeah, I feel warm...and not because you have thick fur. I think I..." he blushed lightly, "I think I...like you."

Gumball wiped his eyes again, and smiled softly, the purring strengthening once more. "I think I like you too." 

The bad feeling in his head slowly ebbed away. He had realized the problem: he had a girlfriend, but still had a crush on someone else. But that was normal. He knew Penny would understand.

He hoped.


End file.
